Hellhound
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights The Hellhound is a Fast Attack vehicle. *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Railgun Cannon Turret ***Damage Type : Burst ***Damage Per Round : 23,152 ( At Rank 20 ) ***Clip Size : 3 ***Fire Rate : 2.667 / second ***Reload : 3.0 seconds ***360° Firing Arc ***Single Target Bursts ****Small AoE Damage **Single Target ***Both Ground and Air **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) **Very High Damage ***Strong agaist Tanks *Special Buff : **Bloodlust ***Decreases Reload Time when enemy units are killed. ***Only applied to the Hellhound which killed the enemy unit. ***Resets at the end of a battle. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Hellhound received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Hellhound gained Immunity to Shock in the Game Update of Sep 18, 2015. *The Hellhound received a ~ 35% reduction in Repair Time in the Game Update of Sep 18, 2015. *The Hellhound received a reduction in Capacity Cost in the Game Update of Sep 18, 2015. *The Hellhound became available for Unit Promotion in the Game Update of Sep 14, 2015. *The Hellhound gained the ability to be Promoted in the Game Update of Sep 14, 2015. *The Hellhound was introduced via the Event Shop during Rapture - ( Jun 18, 2015 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Hellhound is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **Each unlocked Hellhound is upgraded separately. **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***50% of Damage Dealt ***50% of Damage Received *The Hellhound is a Semi-Unique Unit which has an Initial Production Limit of 1 but allow for additional Limit Increases. *The Hellhound is able to Shoot on the Move. *The Hellhound's Turret moves independently from its body allowing for the kiting of enemy Units. *The Hellhound is a Direct Fire Weapon which requires a Line of Sight path to its target. *The Hellhound can target and fire upon all Aircraft and Flying Infantry. *The Hellhound CAN NOT target and fire upon Missile fired from the Missile Silo. *The Hellhound CAN NOT target and fire upon Hellfire Missiles. *The Hellhound fires a slow traveling shell allowing a fast moving targets to avoid its shots. *The Hellhound like all Anti-Air Units gets a 20% Bonus to Range when defending a Base. *The Hellhound is Immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. *The Hellhound gets a 5% reduction in Repair Time when Promoted ( ). **Resulting in a 5 minute reduction in Repair Time to 1h 35m. Trivia *The Hellhound at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 2,156 Damage it sustains.( ). *The Hellhound sustains damage requiring ~ 40 minutes of repair time for every Shape Charge ( ) it detonates ( ). *The Hellhound, starting with 100% health, requires 2.5 Shape Charges ( ) to fully destroy it ( ). *The Hellhound receives Damage equal to 40% of its Full Health from a Shape Charge ( ) Land Mine. *The Hellhound is considered as a Special Forces Vehicle. *The Hellhound is a Fast Attack Vehicle. *The Hellhound's turret will rotate to target the closes enemy target. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 141 & 141.turret'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 06/13/15 ) - Rapture - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum (' 09/15/15 ') - Unit Promotion has Arrived! ( Official ) - Unit Promotion Info *Kixeye Forum (11/03/15 ''') - Gear Store Update - November ( Official ) - Added to Gear Store *Kixeye Forum ( '''11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List Gallery - Animated Animated Hellhound In Action.gif|Hellhounds in action Gallery Hellhound-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Hellhound-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Hellhound-Unlocked.png|Unlocked Hellhound-Lv01-Stats-(WF-Lv15).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 15 War Factory Hellhound-LargePic.png|Large Pic Hellhound-Destroyed.png|Destroyed Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 09-16-2015.png|Game Update Sep 14, 2015 Unit Promotion Introduction Video Navigation Category:Special Forces - Vehicle Category:VXP Light Vehicle Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z